Lendas do Destino
by Srta ThayLi
Summary: Os personagens principais são Touya, Yukito e Nakuru. Tudo começa quando uma garota estranha entra na classe de deles e junto com ela uma série de catástrofes desaba sobre Tomoeda... Tem aventura, um pouco de terror, suspense, e é claro romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Descrição: **neste fanfic os personagens principais são Touya, Yukito e Nakuru. Tudo começa quando uma garota estranha entra na classe de deles e junto com ela uma série de catástrofes desaba sobre Tomoeda... Tem aventura, um pouco de terror, suspense, e é claro romance.

**Oi galerinha... Bem eu sou a Thay Li (sou uma garota caso não percebam), neste momento acabo de escrever o meu 1º fanfic; na verdade eu não tinha a menor intenção de escrever, é que eu não levo muito jeito para a coisa... mas é que eu adoro ler os fanfics do pessoal, e eu fico horas na net lendo as histórias, acabei então, me inspirando... Mas vamos parar de papo furado e começar logo a história. **

comentário da autora

**" "**pensamentos dos personagens

traduções

**LENDAS DO DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Parte I – Um lar**_

Era noite... uma poderosa tempestade assolava os céus de Tomoeda, todos da cidade corriam apresados para chegarem secos em suas casas, aquele temporal era absolutamente incomum afinal estavam em pleno inicio de verão, e as previsões metereológicas apontavam uma grande onda de calor para a estação; o dia havia sido bastante ensolarado, mas... quando anoiteceu tudo simplesmente mudou...

No aeroporto acabava de chegar o ultimo avião do dia, devido as chuvas as aterrissagens de vôos para Tomoeda foram canceladas, tiveram que ser encaminhados para a cidade mais próxima. Descem do avião os últimos passageiros, um casal acompanhado de uma jovem, que estava envolta em um longo casaco preto com capuz, na qual assumia a função de naquele momento esconder as feições da moça.

Homem - Bem chegamos... finalmente.

Mulher - Tem razão, dizem que Tomoeda é um ótimo lugar para se viver.

Jovem - Você tem certeza...

H - Não precisa se preocupar eu averigüei tudo antes de virmos para cá...

M - Seu pai tem razão minha querida... está tudo bem.

J – Eu espero...- falou a garota não muito esperançosa.

H – Bem... agora vamos para a nossa nova casa, tenho certeza de que vocês duas vão adorar!- disse ele tentando quebrar aquele clima pesado.

M – Seu pai e eu já providenciamos tudo... amanhã mesmo você estará em uma nova escola, a melhor da cidade!

J – É mesmo... mal posso esperar!

A família se encaminha para a sua nova residência, onde esperam começar uma nova vida...

Parte II - Uma colega misteriosa 

Apesar da tempestade o sol aparece em Tomoeda forte e radiante, mesmo sendo intensa a chuva daquela noite, perante o nascer do dia havia se dissipado, porém nem tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo...

TBUMM, CRASKKK, POWWWN!

Touya – Pelo jeito a monstrenga barulhenta já acordou !

Sakura – Aiaiaiai... Eu dormi demais hoje !

Fujitaka – O que houve minha filha? O despertador não funcionou ?

S – Não foi isso – meio sem graça – Eu é que não consegui acordar.

T - Também do jeito que ronca fica meio difícil ouvir o despertador né! – nesse momento Touya havia conseguido tirar a calma de Sakura.

S – EU NÃO RONCO !

F – Meus filhos parem de brincar e vamos tomar café, se não vocês podem se atrasar ('brincar' só podia se o pai da Sakura).

Depois de terminara o café da manhã ambos trataram de correr para as suas escolas, depois da agradável conversa do desejum chegar tarde seria realmente o cúmulo. No meio do caminho (como sempre) Touya se encontrou com Yukito, e juntos chegaram bem em cima do horário para a primeira aula.

- Nossa ainda bem pensei que não chegaria a tempo - exclama Touya cansado.

- Mas você sempre chega muito cedo... Mesmo quando não é o seu dia de arrumara a sala.

- Mesmo assim, não gosto de chegar nesse horário...

Nesse exato momento o professor adentra pela sala de aula...

-Bom dia classe!

-Boooooommmm diaaaaaaaaaa ! – todos respondem muito motivados (menos Touya, que ñ é dado a ser muito alegrinho).

-Que ótimo ver todos tão dispostos bem hoje temos novidades !

A turma responde com pequenos comentários de curiosidade, o que poderia ser? Os festivais na qual toda a classe e toda a cidade costumavam sempre trabalhar estava longe de chegar...

-Bem nosso colégio recebeu uma nova aluna... Por favor, entre!

Neste momento entra silenciosamente uma jovem alta e muito bonita, possuía cabelos muito rubros, quase escarlates, no comprimento do pescoço e intensamente cacheados, seus olhos eram estranhamente verdes, um tom raro e bastante incomum, pareciam florescentes (aquele verde muito parecido com o amarelo limão). Naquela hora quando a menina levantou a cabeça não houve um só aluno que não proferisse comentário sobre a moça. Timidamente a garota cumprimentou a turma:

-Eh... Bom dia a todos! – disse em um tom muito baixo.

- Apresente-se a turma! – falou o sorridente professor - Não é sempre que recebemos uma aluna no meio do ano.

- Eu me chamo Aisha Sayto, acabei de me mudar para Tomoeda, é um prazer estar aqui - "pode ser que aqui eu encontre um lar"- pensou enquanto olhava para os seus curiosos colegas.

- Bem vamos ver onde você vai sentar... humm... ali! Na carteira da janela ao lado do Tsukishiro.

Mas que depressa Aisha buscou a sua carteira com se fosse uma tabua de salvação, enquanto era acompanhada pelos olhares de seus colegas. Yukito como sempre concedeu-lhe um sorriso gentil, enquanto Nakuru que estava sentada na sua frente voltava-se para ela com um ar bastante amigável, Touya apenas se limitou a observar a cena. Mais uma vez o professor se manifestou:

- Bem gente agora que temos uma nova colega gostaria de saber quem se candidataria a mostra o colégio para ela durante o intervalo, e explicar com as coisas funcionam por aqui?

Mas que imediatamente Nakuru se levantou e falou com um ar confiante:

- Eu, o Yukito e o Touya faremos isso professor ! – neste momento se virou para Aisha sorriu.

-Mas é claro Nakuru – concordou o 'nenhum pouco passivo e cheio de opinião' do Yukito.

Touya apenas engoliu seco e olhou sério para Nakuru, como se não bastasse tudo o que ela fazia ele passar todos os dias no colégio...

- Mas que ótimo Akizuki ! Bem vamos começar a aula... – falou decidido o professor.

A aula seguiu normalmente, Aisha observava todos com bastante atenção, principalmente a sua motivada colega que sentava em sua frente, afinal era incomum ser tão bem recebida, tentava ser positiva, afinal, aquela cidade poderia ser definitivamente o seu lar. Apesar de estar perdida entre as suas conclusões e as tarefas para copiar do quadro-negro o intervalo não tardou a chegar...

- Bem classe por hoje é só, amanhã eu passarei um novo trabalho para o semestre, por isso estudem bastante...- disse o professor, mergulhados em livros e apostilas – Ah! Tem mais uma coisa... Akizuki já que você, Tsukishiro, e Kinomoto se candidataram voluntariamente (por livre e espontânea pressão de Nakuru, né gente !) gostaria que ajudassem a nova aluna a se habituar com os trabalhos daqui, não se preocupem a atividade de hoje não vale pontos são apenas exercícios para as provas! – finalizou saindo da sala.

Com a chegada do intervalo Aisha nada pode fazer, tinha imaginado antes de vir ao colégio em apenas se limitar ficar quieta no seu canto, mas parecia que a sua nova colega não estava muita disposta a isso... Quando terminou de guardar os seus livros e quase todo mundo havia saído da sala, Nakuru finalmente se pronunciou:

-Acho que não me apresentei... Sou Nakuru Akizuki! – disse em tom firme.

- Oi ! eh... Acho que eu devo te agradecer por você dispor do seu tempo para me ajudar... Eu não queria incomodar – falou um pouco sem graça.

- Não tem problema, eu concordo com a Nakuru é muito chato ser novo em uma classe, ainda mas, quando se está numa cidade que não se conhece... – como sempre Yukito fora cordial – Eu sou Yukito Tsukishiro! – e mais uma vez concedeu-lhe um de seus mais premiados e cobiçados sorrisos.

- Touya Kinomoto... Prazer em conhece-la - respondeu de forma não tão simpática quanto Yukito e Nakuru.

- Bem eu não sei quanto a vocês mais eu tô morreeeeeeeeeendo de fome ! – como sempre Yukito... (depois dizem que o Kero é guloso).

- É mesmo vamos almoçar... – disse Touya um pouco mais disposto.

- Al... Almoçar ? – perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Creio que você não saiba... As aulas no Japão se estendem até o período da tarde! – disse Touya um pouco mais interessando.

- Pelo visto você não trouxe almoço, não é mesmo ! – perguntou Nakuru

- Eh... Eu não tinha pensado nisso, na verdade eu cheguei bem em cima do horário das aulas e vim correndo para a sala de aula, mal tive tempo de ver os meus horários...- Explicou-se.

- Estão não tem problema você almoça com a gente. Eu sempre trago comida a mais...- como sempre solidário Yukito convidou-a.

- Comida a mais? Você traz comida para um exército Yukito... – exclamou Nakuru.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui de papo furado ou vamos comer em gente? – protestou um faminto Touya.

- Vamos comer no jardim que é bastante fresco, os dias têm estado muito quentes por aqui!- disse Yukito.

O quarteto tratou de se encaminhar para o jardim do colégio, Touya apontou para a sombra de uma bela cerejeira, e debaixo dela é que todos foram almoçar. Quando Nakuru havia mencionado a quantidade de comida que Yukito normalmente levava Aisha não tinha imaginado que era tanto assim...

- Noooooooossa você realmente traz muita comida !

- Não é nada... Isso aqui não passa de um lanchinho.

Eles estenderam uma grande toalha no chão e começaram a colocar os alimentos, havia tortas, doces, uma enorme pilha de pãezinhos recheados, a grande parte da comida vinha realmente da marmita de Yukito...

- Pelo visto você não conhece nada por aqui...- perguntou Touya

- Na verdade não eu... Nunca morei no Japão, sei muito pouca coisa sobre este país.

- Deve ser difícil se mudar para um país desconhecido... Onde você morava antes?- Yukito

- Eu... eh... Bem, eu morei em muitos lugares, a minha última casa foi Londres, na Inglaterra.

- Que legal! Eu e o meu mest... Quero dizer eu e a minha família, morávamos lá também. "ufa! por pouco eu chamei o Eriol de mestre, provavelmente ela não entenderia" pensou Nakuru no 'quase' fora que ia dar. – por que se mudou, seus pais receberam uma proposta de trabalho melhor?

- Também... Mas como eu posso dizer... Londres não foi exatamente um lar para mim!

- Um lar!- Yukito não havia entendido. – O que aconteceu? Você não era feliz lá?

Neste momento Aisha tremeu por dentro, definitivamente não esperava falar do seu passado, não esperava que alguém se aproximassem dela, quando chegou ao Japão pensava em exclusivamente terminar os estudos o mais rápido possível se seguir com a sua vida.

- Eu não tinha muitos amigos... Pois meus pais trabalham muito e eu estou sempre sozinha...

- Entendo... Londres pode ser muito fria as vezes. As pessoas de lá não são muito abertas – Nakuru compreendeu, mas nem de longe chegara perto do verdadeiro motivo da infelicidade de Aisha.

- Isso não acontece em Tomoeda... As pessoas daqui são muito gentis - Touya fora categórico.

- É mesmo? - perguntou esperançosa

- Sim... mas, este é apenas o único motivo de você não ser feliz na Inglaterra? – Mais uma vez o sexto sentido de Touya se mostrava bastante eficiente.

- S-sim – disse sem muita convicção.

- Para uma pessoa que não gosta de ficar sozinha, você não parecia muito disposta a fazer amigos quando entrou na sala de aula hoje de manhã... – Touya um tanto desconfiado.

- N-não... É isso não! É que eu não gosto de multidões... e... e... Todos estavam olhando para mim... e...e...- dessa vez não sabia o que dizer.

- Você ficou tímida, né! – Nakuru definitivamente a havia salvado do interrogatório.-Aisha apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem creio que não haja motivos para se preocupar, como um amigo meu mesmo diz 'vai dar tudo certo' – disse Nakuru em um tom misterioso.

Aisha olhou profundamente para Nakuru neste momento, imaginando como aquela garota poderia ter tanta certeza, ela nem ao menos a conhece... Não tinha idéia no que aconteceu na sua vida.

- Você quer mais um pãozinho? – Yukito rapidamente tratara de mudar de assunto, uma vez que se dera conta que aquela conversa não estava tomando um rumo muito positivo.

- Hã!... ah! Eu quero sim, esta é uma receita japonesa? – mais que depressa ela aceitou aquele alimento como uma tentava de mudar a direção das coisas, não tinha a menor pretensão em continuar a falar do seu passado.

- É sim, fui eu que fiz.

- Nossa como cozinha bem...

- É que eu moro sozinho - como Yukito já sabia da sua verdadeira origem, e junto com isso percebeu também que as suas lembranças, incluído... Os seus avós, que não passava de uma grande mentira. Portando não fazia sentido nenhum em dizer que possuía avós dos quais ele nunca poderia apresentar a ninguém.

- Não se sente sozinho? – perguntou um pouco triste.

- Não... O Touya é um grande amigo... e de vez em quando ele me empresta a sua família. – exclamou muito sorridente.

- Eu não emprestei, foi você que se apoderou dela...- disse Touya em meio a uma torta e um sanduíche – Primeiro conquistou a Sakura depois o resto! (como sempre Touya recheado de delicadeza).

- Vocês parecem ser grandes amigos!

- É que nos conhecemos há muito tempo... – Touya.

-Ah! Não podemos nos esquecer! Temos que te mostrar o colégio e como as coisas funcionam por aqui... – recordou Nakuru.

Depois de terminarem o almoço o quarteto seguiu por todas es dependências da instituição, mostrando e explicando como tudo funcionava a nova colega, esta já não se sentia tão desconfortável naquele ambiente, tudo era amplo e bem iluminado, diferente das rígidas e escuras escolas britânicas. Nakuru não deixou passar como funcionavas as atividades extracurriculares, cujo os próprios alunos escolhiam o desejavam fazer, a grande maioria optava por esportes, mas também tinham os clubes de teatro, música, dança, artes e muitos outros.

Enfim havia chegado o termino das aulas cada um seguiu para as suas determinadas casas. Ao chegar em casa Aisha se mostrava pela primeira vez em muito tempo feliz por estar em algum lugar, seus pais imediatamente perceberam a súbita reação da garota que há anos não dava um sorriso esperançoso...

É talvez... talvez, pudesse finalmente construir a sua vida em um lugar seguro, longes de tudo que marcava sua jovem vida, pensava a garota enquanto deixava os livros em sua penteadeira e deitava em sua cama...

_**Continua...**_

E então o que acharam? Antes de tudo eu queria declarar que eu adoro a Sakura e o Shoran, mas no anime eu senti falta de um pouco mais de detalhes sobre o destino dos personagens principais deste fanfic, em especial do Yukito (aiaiaiai Yuki!).

"PELAMORDEDEUS" me envie e-mails dizendo o que vc achou, sua opinião é mais do que importante não só pra mim, mas como para os outros autores que também escrevem !

E por fim eu gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial a todos os escritores de fanfics, vcs tornam nossos sonhos que não foram realizados no anime em realidade e também ao Timmy-kun meu amigão que sempre me apóia nas loucuras que eu faço, inclusive neste fanfic.

Mil beijos otakus... Thay Li

E-mail:


	2. Chapter 2

**LENDAS DO DESTINO**

**Capitulo 2**

**_Parte I – O festival_**

Mais uma bela manhã em Tomoeda, o sol desta vez imperava de forma lasciva sobre os céus daquela cidade, prometia ser um dia muito quente, digno dos verões da cidade. Os alunos chegavam aos montes ao colégio Seijyu, de forma lenta e passiva envolvidos pelo mormaço do clima.

Desta vez Touya conseguira chegar em seu horário de costume, junto com Yukito. Aos chegarem ao colégio encaminharam-se em ir diretamente para a sala de aula, pois era o dia de Touya limpar a sala, Yuki ia para fazer companhia ao amigo, afinal não era o seu dia de limpeza, mas quando entraram na sala...

CRASKKK, TBUMMMM ! Touya havia ido parar diretamente no chão, isso por que uma inquieta Nakuru o fez conhecer o caminho de um 'abraço de urso', sem escala e sem direito a respirar também...

- Oiiiiii Touya! – falou com largo sorriso no rosto.

- Nakuru! Que diabos você faz aqui tão cedo? - Exclamou ainda estatelado no chão.

- Vim ver você hora! Eu sei que hoje é o seu dia de limpeza e vim ajudar!

- Não precisava se preocupar com isso - respondeu de forma seca.

- Ora Touya eu gosto de ajudar os amigos...

- Nós não somos... - mas a sua sentença foi interrompida por Yukito

- Nossa Nakuru você deixou isso brilhando, nem mesmo o Touya consegue deixar a sala desse jeito.

- Valeu... Yuki - disse sem muita motivação.

- Agora será que você poderia sair de cima de mim! - falou Touya com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah! É claro...- ao se levantar encaminhou-se diretamente para a sua carteira sem olhar para trás. Estava um pouco aborrecida com que Touya ia dizer a ela. "Nós não somos amigos" pensou triste.

Neste momento Aisha entra na sala e cumprimenta a todos.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia - todos retribuem.

Ao dirigir-se a sua carteira percebe a face não tão disposta de sua animada colega e estranha, mas, não comenta nada. Neste momento o professor e o resto dos alunos entrar na sala...

- Bom dia classe! - disse o disposto professor.

- BOM DIA !- todos em coro.

- Bem, como eu havia comentado na aula passada, para esta matéria teremos um trabalho que terá o peso de 50 sobre a média final. Este trabalho deverá ser realizado durante estes meses que se seguem e deverá ser apresentado no festival...

- No festival ! - perguntou um curioso aluno.

- Isso mesmo, no festival de verão...- neste momento a sala foi um coro único de animação e euforia.

- OBAAAAAA!

- Calma classe... Eu também estou muito animado por que desta vez vamos poder participar.

- É mesmo professor... Como o colégio estava de reforma não pudemos participar do festival de primavera - concluiu uma outra aluna.

Na sala Aisha não entendia nada que se passava, apenas interrogações se formavam em sua mente. "Festival? Do que eles estão falando?". Como sempre sagaz Nakuru virou-se para Aisha como se previsse o que pensava e explicou...

- Estes festivais são realizados em cada estação do ano, aqui no Japão estes festivais são uma data tão comemorativa quanto o Natal em todo mundo...

- Toda a cidade participa, é uma grande honra poder contribuir para o evento... - disse (como sempre prestativo) Yukito.

- Ah! Mas é tão grandioso assim?

- Sim. A cidade toda fica em festa.- Falou Touya sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do caderno.

- Bem classe parem com essa barulheira, para que eu possa dar os dados necessários para o trabalho. Todos se calaram e passaram a escutar atentamente aquilo que o professor dizia.

- O trabalho deve ser realizado em grupo. O colégio Seijyu ficou responsável pela parte de entretenimento e diversão. Nossa responsabilidade é grande por isso sejam disciplinamos, cada sala deve criar uma apresentação...

Continuar a aula seguiu como uma tarefa praticamente impossível, todos estavam realmente motivados a dar o sangue pelo trabalho, mal poderiam esperar para começar a trabalhar, todos estavam ansiosos. Todas as aulas que se seguiram depois desta também se manteve no mesmo ritmo, com a difícil tarefa de conter os ânimos dos alunos.

Desta mesma forma se seguiu durante toda a semana. A motivação dos alunos estava no máximo, afinal, eles haviam perdido o festival da primavera que incluía o festival da cerejeira; a planta símbolo da cidade, e não tinham a menor intenção de perder este. Deveriam realizar um evento brilhante de todos se lembrassem e para que nunca mais deixasse de participar de nenhum grande evento da cidade.

_**Parte II – Final de semana...**_

Após uma agitada semana finalmente o fim de semana havia dado o ar da graça. Todos realmente almejavam por isto e estavam completamente satisfeitos com a folga recebida dos professores, devido estarem trabalhando de forma tão intensiva para o festival. a aula de sábado havia sido cancelada.

Enquanto isso na casa de um mago muito imprevisível...

- Bem acho que terminamos Eriol! – Nakuru falou se jogando em uma poltrona.

- É verdade, puxa quanta coisa antiga você ainda guarda do Clow, mestre – disse Suppy encima de uma caixa que havia acabado de lacrar.

- A minha encarnação se empenhava muito no estudo da magia, é mais que natural que tenha tantas coisa... – falou um tranqüilo Eriol.

- Tem razão Eriol, mais eu nunca havia me dado conta de todo este arsenal mágico de livros e instrumentos... - disse Nakuru empacotando um objeto que parecia ser uma varinha.

- Aliás, mestre, o que são todos esses objetos de formas estranhas e indefinidas?- Suppy pegando o que parecia ser uma ampulheta.

- Ah! Isto, bem... No início do desenvolvimento de seus poderes, Clow estava tentado criar a forma do seu báculo, todo mago deve possuir um! Estes objetos são... Como eu posso dizer? Uma espécie de tentativas para a forma original do báculo mágico na qual hoje eu uso.

- É mesmo! Mas... Ainda não entendo por que Clow guardou tudo isso?- Suppy em volta de inúmeras caixas.

- Por estes objetos contém magia Suppy! E por que seria perigoso se desfazer deles. Como ele estava tentando criar a forma original para o báculo, e como este possuía a energia das trevas, seria muito arriscado usa-lo sem uma forma adequada, e como eu já havia dito a vocês antes, não são todos que podem usar a energia das trevas... – falou Eriol pensativo.

- Já pensou no que poderia acontecer se alguém usasse a energia das trevas de forma incorreta? – imaginou Suppy.

- Seria o caos, talvez o fim de tudo até! – concluiu Nakuru.

- Que bom que entenderam o que eu quis dizer, por isso não posso me livrar destes objetos como um bando de tralhas velhas. Eu os criei em minha outra vida, eles são minha responsabilidade.

- Mas enfim conseguimos terminar de arrumar tudo, como estávamos entretidos com a captura e a transformação das cartas deixamos os pertences de Clow de lado. – Nakuru.

- Valeu mesmo por terem me ajudado meus guardiões... Nakuru hoje você não tem aula, por que não aproveita! o Suppy vai passar o dia todo na biblioteca!

- Mas e você mestre? Não precisara de mim?

- Eu... Eu vou ficar bem! Não se preocupe!

- Obaaaa! Então eu vou sair com alguns amigos e quem sabe... O Touya !

- Está bem! - Eriol com um sorriso gentil.

Neste momento Nakuru sair correndo para o seu quarto, tinha que fazer algumas ligações. Surge então uma idéia brilhante: "Vamos sair todos juntos, será perfeito. Mas... ele não irá se eu chamar! O que eu faço? Ah, já sei!" finalmente havia resolvido o seu problema, agora era só por o seu plano em prática.

Agora ela abre a sua agenda e disca para aquele que seria a salvação do seu dilema, teria um final de semana de arrasar se tudo desse certo...

Na casa da tábua de salvação de Nakuru...

TRIIIIIMMMMM, TRIIIIIMMMMM!

- Alô?

- Oi Yukito! É a Nakuru!

- Ah! Oi Nakuru tudo bem?

- Tudo! Mas... Escuta Yuki, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje de tarde?

- Não por que?

- Ah beleza! Então você não que sair?

- Seria ótimo, eu não tô fazendo nada mesmo!

- É que eu tive uma idéia... A Aisha é nova por aqui e não conhece nada, eu achei que seria legal se eu, você, e o Touya fossemos mostrar a cidade para ela!

- Que excelente idéia, nós ficamos responsáveis por isto no colégio, não teria problema algum se estendêssemos um pouco mais as nossas atividades!

- Ah então ótimo! Mas será que você poderia fazer uma coisa por mim?

- O que?

- Bem ... Chamar o Touya! É que eu acho que se for eu a convidar, creio que ele não aceite.

- O Touya? É claro que ele aceitaria! Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia!

- Mais ainda sim prefiro que seja você a convida-lo!

- Tudo bem... Se prefere assim.

- Prefiro sim! Obrigada mesmo Yuki!

- Sou eu quem deve agradecer Naki... se não fosse por você eu permaneceria em casa, e provavelmente não aproveitaria a nossa folga...

- Então tá liga para o Touya?

- Naki, não está esquecendo nada?

- Ah! É claro... Bem vejo vocês as 2:00h da tarde na Praça das Cerejeiras... (eh povinho achou mesmo que eu ia colocar o parque do rei Pingüim!)

- Está certo, eu e o Touya estaremos lá!

Ao colocar o telefone no gancho Nakuru tem a sensação de dever cumprido, tudo estava pronto, agora que havia falado com o Yukito, não tinha como Touya recusar, e enfim, poderia passar todo o dia com ele, mesmo com um 'pouco' de relutância da parte do garoto. Mas seu trabalho não tinha sido terminado ainda faltava a parte mais interessada na história toda; Aisha, que estava por fora dos acontecimentos; "daria certo... tinha que dar tudo certo!" Pensava uma decidida Nakuru.

Na casa de Aisha...

Definitivamente Aisha estava gostando de Tomoeda, era uma cidade agradável e como Touya mesmo havia dito, repleta de pessoas gentis e simpáticas, todos sempre dispostos ajudar um estranho que tivessem problemas. Este era o pensamento que concluía olhando a cidade pela janela do seu amplo quarto, porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone...

TRIIIIMMMMMM, TRIIIIIIIMMMMMM! (e mais uma vez o telefone toca... desculpa gente mais telefone é tudo igual).

- Alô?

-Aisha? Sou eu... Nakuru!

- Oi Nakuru, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, mas eu queria te fazer um convite!

- Um convite?

- Já que você se mudou agora... Eu, o Yukito e o Touya (êita mentira deslavada!)estivemos pensando se não seria legal se saíssemos todos juntos para você conhecer a cidade?

- Conhecer a cidade? "Nossa ela está me convidando para sair? Com os seus amigos? Como se tudo fosse normal?" – pensava ainda não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Aisha... Tudo bem? Você ainda está na linha?

- Hã! Está tudo bem sim, e quanto ao seu convite eu aceito!

- Beleza! Então eu vou te pegar em casa, já que não vai adiantar muito eu marcar em um ponto de encontro, né!

- Eh! Mesmo, eu me perderia, ainda não aprendi a andar por Tomoeda!

- Mas isso vai durar pouco... E é por isso que vamos sair todos juntos!

- Obrigada Nakuru...

- Não tem de quê... Mas me passa o seu endereço, o encontro foi marcado para as 2:00h da tarde.

- Eu moro na Rua Clamp, nº 13 (eu tinha que colocar isso gente... embora me disseram que as ruas no Japão não possuem nome, mas isso eu ñ tenho certeza).

- Então tá! De tarde eu estarei aí!

"Bom... já resolvi tudo, teremos uma tarde muito animada! E eu vou poder 'brincar' com o Touya, mal, posso esperar!" - depois de cumprir com os seus planos, Nakuru desce para a cozinha, iria ajudar o seu mestre a fazer o almoço.

_**Continua...**_

Bem terminei finalmente mais um capitulo, posso dizer que neste houve apenas informações necessárias para vocês leitores, ou seja, tudo deve ter um inicio não é mesmo! Gostaram? Odiaram? Sentiram que faltou alguma? Então me escrevam, responderei a todos na medida do possível!

Mais beijinhos otakus...

Thay Li

E-mail: 


	3. Chapter 3

**LENDAS DO DESTINO**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Parte I – Descobrindo Tomoeda**_

Yukito havia ligado para Touya convidando-o para sair, como já tinha limpado a casa e o almoço ficou a cargo do Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, decidiu aceitar, afinal, fazia tempo que não saía com o amigo para se divertirem; ultimamente só ía para a casa de Yukito estudar, e fazer trabalhos, não viu problema algum em aceitar o convite.

Poderia enfim, relaxar um pouco, provavelmente este seria o seu último final de semana de folga, por que assim que a semana começasse, a palavra descanso estava longe de ser pronunciada por qualquer um deles. Sim, finalmente haviam conseguido; o Colégio Seijyu iria participar do festival de Verão, e tinha um grande dever de serem responsáveis pelo entretenimento da festa, que modéstia a parte, era o ponto mais importante do evento.

Yukito disse que sairiam para descansar e passear, que seria divertido, porém, só depois de Touya aceitar o convite, Yukito mencionou o nome Nakuru. Definitivamente se ele pensava em descansar ela seria a última pessoa da terra que ele chamaria para fazer companhia, não podia acreditar nisso, seu último dia de descanso teria que compartilhar da presença da espevitada garota, mas a coisa toda não parou por aí, teria também que ser guia turístico de uma garota muito estranha.

Agora já era tarde não poderia fazer mais nada, tinha aceitado o convite, e além do mais já estava tudo combinado com a garota nova, não poderia ser rude e recusar; era verdade que em alguns momentos Touya Kinomoto era um pouco mal humorado, mas nunca deixou de ser cavalheiro com qualquer dama, e mesmo que a sua colega fosse um pouco estranha.

Na casa de Aisha...

Nakuru havia sido pontual como a boa educação britânica rege, chegara na casa de Aisha no horário combinado e foi recebida por ela. No momento não pode conhecer os país da garota por que estes tinham que resolver assuntos particulares, tinham apenas uma semana que haviam se mudado para Tomoeda e alguns assuntos ainda estavam pendentes...

Como o combinado as duas seguiram para a Praça das Cerejeiras, durante o caminho Nakuru não deixou de comentar por onde Aisha poderia encontrar livrarias, papelarias, supermercados e outra série de lojas úteis.

Chegando na Praça das Cerejeiras...

Quando Nakuru e Aisha apareceram na praça, Yukito e Touya já estavam presentes. O último não estava muito 'disposto' com a idéia do passeio, mas ainda sim compareceu.

-"Droga ainda não acredito que aceitei esta loucura" pensava ainda irritado com a idéia de ter a sua folga inteiramente perdida. "Que saco! Agora terei que suportar a chata da..."

Porém, Touya não pode terminar a frase que tinha em mente devido a 'visão' que acabara de ter. Nakuru definitivamente estava muito 'diferente' naquele dia. Por estar sempre com aquele uniforme, o seu colega nunca havia reparado nela, esta por sua vez não notara que Touya a observava tão atentamente.

Aisha e Nakuru estavam muito entretidas na conversa, durante o caminho que fizeram a pé da casa de Aisha até a praça as duas perceberam que tinha muitas afinidades. Nakuru era realmente uma pessoa muito dinâmica, sempre atenta, sorridente e verdadeira encarnação da simpatia em pessoa, todas essas qualidades deixavam Aisha muito à vontade com a colega e agora amiga.

Touya não fôra o único a reparar em suas acompanhantes, Yukito percebera que Nakuru fora do colégio mudava muito, mas quanto a Aisha... Parecia que a olhava pela primeira vez. Aisha vestia uma blusa verde clara, com um desenho de fada, e uma calça jeans e um tênis na mesma cor da blusa. Nakuru desta vez apresentava-se da forma mais feminina possível com um vestido rosa de solto com alças fininhas, calçando uma sandália branca e deixando os seus longos cabelos castanhos soltos e com uma trança fina envolta de uma fita na mesma cor do vestido.

- Olá meninas! - Yukito foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa.

- Oi, nossa vocês foram pontuais! Desculpe o atraso mais é que e a Aisha nos distraímos com algumas lojas.

- Não tem problema? E então por onde vamos começar? – Touya. "Já que não tem jeito eu vou procurar aproveitar pelo menos."

- Pelos pontos turísticos da cidade! – disse Nakuru cheia de motivação.

- Que tal o parque de diversões, ele acabou de chegar na cidade! – Yukito

Todos se encaminharam para o parque, quando chegaram procuram de divertir em todos os brinquedos. Aisha parecia um pouco mais à vontade, mas, ainda sim, mantendo uma distância segura de todos. Touya manteve menos rabugento e procurou levar todas as atitudes de Nakuru na esportiva, desta vez ela não pegara tão pesado com ele, por incrível que parecesse ela estava realmente entretida em fazer Aisha se enturmar. Quanto a Yukito este como sempre sorridente se divertindo muito com todas as atitudes de Nakuru, e um pouco mais interessando em conhecer melhor a calada colega. Chegando no final da tarde e todos estavam famintos...

- Uai! Eu tô com fome! – (como sempre Yukito).

- Estão vamos parar um pouco, afinal já brincamos em todos os brinquedos. – Concordou Touya.

- Agora que você comentou, eu também quero comer algo e tu Aisha?- Nakuru.

- Eu... eh, pode ser!

- Ah vamos! Vai ser divertido! - Nakuru mostrou-se ainda mais motivada.

- Por mim tudo bem... – disse Aisha sem jeito.

- Se dependesse de mim já estaríamos na sobremesa – Nesse ponto quando se trata de comida Touya também não brinca.

- Bom já que o objetivo do passeio é apresentar a cidade para Aisha, que tal irmos jantarmos em restaurante tipicamente japonês?- Yukito.

- Boa idéia Yuki! Tenho certeza que você conhece os melhores restaurantes da cidade?- Nakuru.

- Eh... Conheço quase todos! Quando saímos dos treinos eu e o Touya sempre procuramos um lugar legal para comer! – Yukito (gente... dessa vez ele tem uma desculpa!).

- Podemos comer em outro lugar caso não goste de comida japonesa Aisha? – Touya (como sempre ele pensa em tudo).

- Na verdade eu nunca comi... Tudo o que sei de comida japonesa são os bolinhos do Yukito! Comigo não tem problema eu vou adorar conhecer a culinário do seu país. – eles estavam tentando ajuda-la não havia razão, para na aceitar.

Todos se dirigiram para o restaurante que Yukito havia mencionado. Quando chegaram lá, o cardápio foi cuidadosamente selecionado para que Aisha saboreasse o que tinha de melhor na culinária japonesa. Esta por sua vez, fez questão de retribuir a gentileza dos seus colegas que agora se transformavam em amigos, tentou ser cordial, e se abrir um pouco; por hora não havia motivos para manter a 'barreira' que sempre mantinha quando alguém tentava se aproximar dela. Ela não sabia explicar como eles conseguiram chegar nela de forma tão veloz, nunca ninguém havia conseguido chegar tão perto dela, nunca teve amigos; a sua relação com os seus antigos colegas de classes nunca ultrapassava os cumprimentos formais que uma boa educação exigia; e agora se divertia, saía, jantava, e conversava com pessoas que acabara de conhecer. Dentro de si, questionava se aquilo era o certo a fazer, poderia mesmo ter uma vida normal; eles se aproximaram dela sem pedir na em troca, 'protege-los' era o mínimo que poderia fazer. "Eu não tenho o direito de expôs-los ao perigo, isso não é certo, mas..."

- Nossa Aisha experimenta esses aqui, com o molho shoyo fica ainda mais gostoso. – falou Yukito muito empolgado com o jantar, interrompendo bruscamente os pensamentos da garota.

- Eh... Realmente são muito bons - disse ainda um pouco perdida depois de despertar de seus devaneios.

- Então quer dizer que você gostou da culinária japonesa? – Touya como sempre desconfiando da própria sombra.

- É excelente Touya, eu gostei muito!

- Mais não é só isso que tem em Tomoeda, nós vamos te mostra cada cantinho... – disse Nakuru escolhendo qual camarão comer.

O jantar seguiu de forma animada, Aisha havia até mesmo esquecido de suas preocupações, se sentia como uma garota normal pela primeira vez em sua vida. Todos riam, conversavam e contavam coisas engraçadas de suas vidas. Quando o jantar terminou, eles decidiram dar uma volta pelo famoso Parque do Rei Pingüim (fazer o que né! Ele tinha que aparecer...), tudo estava tranqüilo.

- Eu gosto daqui... É um lugar bem calmo. – Exclamou impressionada com a beleza do parque.

- É o parque mais famoso da cidade (e dos animes tb!), você precisa vir aqui durante uma tarde e fazer um piquenique... – Yukito (que como sempre pensando na comida!).

- Excelente idéia Yukito... Faremos isso da próxima vez! – Nakuru entusiasmada com o novo programa.

- Próximo daqui tem um bosque que durante a primavera as árvores de cerejeiras ficam todas em flor... – recordou Yukito.

- É mesmo quando isso acontece à grama fica coberta por um lindo tapete cor-de-rosa! – lembrou Nakuru.

- Vocês esta se referindo a 'aquele' bosque Yukito... - Perguntou Touya um tanto receoso

- Sim estou por que? – exclamou Yukito ingenuamente.

- É que eu não me sinto muito a vontade naquele lugar... só isso - falou Touya - "Creio que o Bosque dos Espíritos não seja um lugar adequado para ir... depois que teve aquela confusão com a carta clow e eu acabei me machucando... Eram tantas presenças que eu não conseguir me sintonizar direito naquele lugar!

- Acho que o Touya tem um pouco de razão Yukito, aquele bosque... eh... Ele não é um lugar muito seguro, e poderíamos nos perdemos! - disse Nakuru que nesse momento parecia ler a mente de Touya. Porém, tratou o assunto com delicadeza, afinal, não poderia falar sobre magia na frente de Aisha.

- Eh... É isso Nakuru - neste instante Touya olhou um pouco assombrado para a colega, que em alguns momentos, se revelava bastante inconveniente... Mas naquela hora, ela... Parecia saber o que ele pensava!

- Mas Tomoeda tem uma série de parque interessantes, poderíamos visitá-los? Cada passeio poderia ser em um parque diferente, assim o Yukito não perderia o piquenique de forma alguma... - falou Nakuru tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu adorei o Parque de diversões e o restaurante, muito obrigado! – Aisha.

- Não tem que agradecer Aisha foi um prazer desfrutar da sua companhia. - disse Yukito com um largo sorriso.

- Está ficando tarde é melhor irmos para casa.- como sempre o correto do Touya.

- Nós acompanhamos vocês até as suas casas... - Yukito

- Ah, valeu mesmo... Eu ainda não memorizei o caminho ainda! - Aisha muito sem graça.

- Não! não precisam me acompanhar eu posso voltar sozinha... - Nakuru exclamou num tom decidido.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até em casa Nakuru, afinal, pelo que a Aisha falou no restaurante a casa dela não fica muito longe daqui... E o Yukito mora logo depois dela... - Falou Touya de forma firme.

- Para mim não tem problema mesmo Touya... - Falou não muito certa do que dizia afinal sempre desejou a presença de Touya consigo.

- Eu insisto, de todos eu sou o que mora mais longe... E você mora um bairro antes do meu, não será problema algum. Não estarei desviando do meu caminho...

- Então tá - disse insegura - "Mas o que está acontecendo com ele? Ele sempre rejeitou a minha presença... e depois de toda aquela história das cartas ele... Não! Ele só está sendo educado, só isso... mesmo quando eu o incomodava, para ele não dar os seus poderes para a outra identidade do Yue, ele nunca foi indelicado comigo... e só uma gentileza... é só isso" - pensou triste.

Durante o percurso até os seus respectivos lares a conversa seguiu de forma animada, todos se divertiam com cada detalhe daquele dia e faziam planos para o dia seguinte, que afinal seria domingo.

Com já havia sido determinado Aisha foi a primeira a ser levada em casa, todos puderam ver em que enorme casa a mais nova colega e amiga morava. Ela os convidou para entrarem, mas estes recusaram por que já estava tarde. Em seguida Yukito também foi deixado em casa, este se despediu dos últimos remanescentes da mesma forma gentil que sempre fazia, e comentando que mal poderia esperar para o passeio de amanhã. Enfim restaram apenas Touya e Nakuru, sendo que a última, não estava muito segura por esta na presença de Touya; pela primeira vez desde que botara os pés em Tomoeda não desejara que isto acontecesse. Em um determinado momento do percurso, abruptamente Touya corta os pensamentos da guardiã e se posiciona na frente dela...

- Eu preciso falar com você!

Então ela não estava enganada Touya realmente fez o caminho de forma pensada, isso nunca havia ocorrido, ficara sozinha com ele, e principalmente por vontade dele. Antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer palavra ele falou...

- Gostaria de agradecer... – Ele foi direto ao assunto.

- Agradecer!- Não estava acreditando no ouvia.

- Eh! Por ter interferido na história do bosque.

- Ah... Aquilo não foi nada.

- Foi sim! Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo naquele bosque... Como a Sakura estava no meio da captura das cartas eu resolvi não interferir e não comentei nada sobre o assunto com o Yukito...

- Eu sei...

- Eu sempre soube que ele não era um ser humano, mas ele ainda não havia percebido.

- Entendo...

- Aquele lugar é perigoso, mesmo depois de toda aquela história que envolvia o mago Clow, eu não havia comentado com ele sobre o bosque...

- Por que não fez isso? Afinal vocês são amigos... – Ela não esperava esta atitude dele.

- Por que tudo aquilo já havia passado, não valia a pena tocar naquele assunto com ele.

- Então foi por isso. – Ao ouvir aquilo, ela entendeu os sentimentos dele, mas havia algo que não estava totalmente claro.

- Sim. Como eu já havia dito aquele bosque é perigoso, sobretudo para aqueles que possuem magia, até mesmo eu que já tinha amadurecido os meus poderes fiquei confuso naquele lugar... Tinha muitas presenças mágicas e espíritos perdidos também. Não tive como reagir perante a carta de Clow... – exclamou um pouco desapontado.

- Isso aconteceu por que seus poderes estavam em um nível superior da magia. - interrompeu Nakuru deixando Touya espantado. - Mas não é só por isso... Todos os seres que possuem magia são uma espécie de 'imã' que atrai esse tipo de presença.

- Você sabe muito de magia não é mesmo? – Ele não esperava que soubesse tanto sobre o assunto.

- Tenho um mestre experiente, ele me ensinou muita coisa...

- Mas a Sakura...

- Não se preocupe com ela, a Sakura possuem um poder surpreendente, mas a maturidade ela só atingirá com o tempo.

- Isso quer dizer que ela terá mais problemas...

- Não necessariamente... Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver. Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Queria saber se só foi por isso que você não falou nada para o Yukito.

- Então você percebeu... O principal motivo de eu ñ ter dito nada foi que se ele soubesse do ocorrido se sentiria culpado por eu ter me machucado. Afinal, o Clow e de certa forma ainda era seu mestre... Mesmo estando morto!

- Acho que fez o certo... Você se importa com o seu amigo, de certo não ira permitir que nada ferisse o seu amigo! – Ao concluir a frase Nakuru adiantou um pouco mais os seus passos, não queria que ele percebesse a sua expressão triste. No fundo tudo o que queria era ter a atenção que Touya dispensava a Yukito.

- Espere! – disse Touya correndo.

- Neste momento Nakuru parou... - Se ele soubesse... Que tudo que ele desejasse ela seria capaz de fazer. Era só ele... ele.. Pedir... Querer... Desejar.

- Nós já chegamos... Obrigado por me acompanhar. – Falou de forma automática sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não foi nada...eh... eu vou indo. – Um tanto incomodado com aquela situação.

-Tchau

-Tchau!

E foi assim que a noite daquele dois se encerrou, sem nenhum dos deles olhar para trás. Porém, em uma outra casa a noite ainda não havia acabado. Após um banho relaxante Aisha se jogava feliz em sua cama, em seguida pegou da gaveta de sua cômoda um pequeno livro, com fechadura dourada. Com o dedo percorreu a fechadura, que se abriu como se fosse mágica. Foliou algumas páginas, e se deve em uma que ela havia escrito a alguns meses trás...

Diário da Aisha

_Meu confidente..._

_Nesta noite choro de tristeza, as lágrimas parecem que não mais vão secar e quando eu penso que elas iram ter fim, tudo não passa de um intervalo para eu voltar a derramar mais delas. Está tudo tão difícil... eu queria tanto ter, quero dizer... eu queria ser... uma pessoa normal._

_Estou exausta de lutar, parece que a minha guerra não vai ter fim, eu queria saber... quando é que eu vou poder finalmente repousar. Quando eu estiver morta? Talvez essa fosse a melhor alternativa... para todo mundo. Afinal ninguém mais sofreria! _

_Não eu não posso desistir, se eu fizesse uma loucura dessas como os meus pais ficariam? Em vez de tranqüilidade eu só traria mais dor e sofrimento... Mas então o que eu devo fazer? Como posso impedir o inevitável?_

_Olho para o céu cheio de estrelas, e nelas reflito toda a minha esperança, num misto de angústia e ansiedade, numa busca que nunca terá fim. Por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu me sacrifique, os meus esforços nunca são suficientes. A verdade é que eu não sei o que fazer, tudo o que sei é que preciso resolver a minha situação, só que eu mão sei como..._

_Por hora me despeço, nesse desabafo mergulhado em lágrimas e desilusões, amanhã quem sabe tudo não melhora..._

Aisha 

Imediatamente recordo-se de como aquela noite fora dolorosa para ela, mas desta vez a motivação com a qual escrevia em seu diário era totalmente diferente...

Diário da Aisha

_Meu confidente..._

_Tenho tanta coisa para contar que parece que vou explodir de tanta alegria. Há algumas semanas atrás em ti relatei que novamente partiria, parecia que Londres era uma excelente morada... um pouco fria, porém segura. Mas para a minha infelicidade, pelo menos naquele momento, Londres se revelou não ser tão segura quanto eu pensava... e novamente eu tive que fugir._

_Agora estou em outra cidade, outro país, distante daquelas pessoas tão severas e com costumes aristocráticos. Agora moro no Japão! Faz uma semana que estou residindo aqui, tudo neste lugar é tão diferente dos lugares em que morei, as pessoas são sorridentes e simpáticas, o ar é tão puro, eu acordo todas as manhãs com o canto dos pássaros. Eu me sinto tão tranqüila, parece que eu encontrei a paz._

_Hoje pela primeira vez em minha vida eu saí para me divertir com alguns colegas de escola. A idéia veio de uma colega muito alegre chamada Nakuru, minha nossa como ela é divertida, eu me simpatizo muito com ela! Ela me aproximou de dois outros rapazes, um deles é meio carrancudo e sério, mas é uma boa pessoa (o nome dele é Touya), o outro rapaz é totalmente o oposto, é sorridente e gentil, este se chama Yukito..._

_Eles me levaram para conhecer a cidade, mais uma vez deixe encantar pela beleza e simpatia desta cidade... e... eles... foram tão legais, se preocupando comigo e me ajudando a me integrar neste lugar, depois dos meus pais nunca ninguém havia agido desta maneira comigo. Por hora é só, estou tão contente que acho que não vou conseguir dormir!_

_Aisha_

Ao concluir a página do seu diário, a jovem ruiva fecha o livro cuidadosamente e novamente passa o dedo na fechadura, como se estivesse trancando o livro, e depois o recoloca em seu lugar de origem, adormecendo logo em seguida.

_**Continua...**_

Oi pessoal! Olha só eu aqui, eu de novo! Bem, neste capitulo eu tinha que mostrar uma aproximação entre a Aisha e os outros personagens, para poder justificar as suas ações futuras... Neste capitulo vocês puderam conhecer um pouquinho mais a ruivinha. Bem! no próximo capitulo teremos uma pitada de suspense, com alguns personagens misteriosos... Se desejam descobrir quem são então aguardem o próximo capitulo!

Beijos Otakus...

Thay Li

E-mail: 


	4. Chapter 4

**LENDAS DO DESTINO**

Capitulo 4 Parte I – O dia combinado... 

Como combinado todos saíram juntos no domingo, desta vez escolheram um programa não tão turístico, mas ainda sim muito divertido. Naquela tarde decidiram ir ao cinema, todos estavam determinados a assistirem tudo o que tinham direito, afinal com o inicio do festival o tempo livre deles já era.

A tarde foi de fato muito proveitosa para todos, não havia nenhum integrante daquele grupo que não tenha ficado a vontade, até mesmo Touya abaixou a guarda e se deixou relaxar naquele dia. Os filmes foram escolhidos por Nakuru e Yukito, que surpreendentemente pareciam concordar em tudo nos passeio, Aisha apenas os observava com entusiasmo por esta desfrutando da presença de pessoas tão gentis. Fizeram tudo que desejaram: comeram doces, se divertiram nas máquinas de dança do shopping, ouviram cd´s nas lojas de disco. Quem os visse a distância com certeza afirmaria que todos eles eram grandes amigos, não havia grupo de garotos mais cativante, simpático e alegre que eles naquele shopping.

O dia foi tão animado que para eles a noite não demorou a cai, definitivamente este fora o seu ultimo final de semana livre, pois, a parti de agora teriam que se dedicar integramente para o festival. Por fim todos trataram de ir para as suas respectivas casas, sobraram novamente Touya e Nakuru. Durante o longo percurso Touya finalmente quebra o denso silencio entre eles...

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa... – Exclamou sem olhar nos olhos dela!

Nakuru ainda surpresa pala interrupção do pesado silêncio parou um pouco e disse:

- O que deseja saber? - Resolveu por fim trilhar o caminho da cautela, Touya às vezes pode ser muito imprevisível.

- A garota... Digo a Aisha... Não entendo o seu empenho – Comentou de forma desconfiada.

- Ela me pareceu solitária e achei que não haveria problema algum em dar uma mãozinha a ela! – Disse dando um daqueles sorrisos.

- É só por isso?

- Como eu já havia dito antes... Londres pode ser muito fria às vezes.

- Não tenho tanta certeza?

- O que acha então? A verdade que Londres poder ser severa demais para quem não se adapta por lá...

- Como assim?

- Para morar lá, a pessoa, sobretudo tem que ser forte... Para suportar as provações! Os londrinos não gostam muito de estrangeiros, eles acham que as pessoas que não são de lá corrompem a cidade! - Falou de forma distraída.

- Ei! - Porém ele não pode completar a sua sentença por Nakuru o interrompeu...

- Tenho que ir agora, obrigada Touya – Voltando ao tom alegre e espontâneo de sempre.

Touya apenas a acompanhou com os olhos Nakuru entrar na mansão muito feliz, mas de alguma forma não conseguiu ficar satisfeito com a reposta da colega, tinha a impressão de que ela escondia algo, definitivamente o seu comportamento não era 'normal' se é que algum dia Nakuru realmente tivesse um comportamento ao menos semelhante o das garotas comuns...

- Não sei porque não aceito a resposta dela... Depois da confusão das cartas clow ela não motivos para mentir para mim... E isso não é tudo. Quando o Yuki me falou que iríamos passar o final de semana juntos, pensei que seria o meu calvário, mas não! Ela estava tão entretida em enturmar a garota nova, e esqueceu um pouco de mim... Também, no final daquele dia ela manteve uma determinada distância de mim no caminho da volta, parecia que rejeitava a minha presença. O que está acontecendo com ela? – Pensava confuso em quanto fazia o caminho de volta sozinho para casa. – É melhor parar de me preocupar com tolices amanhã terei um dia duro!

_**Parte II – Enfim começa a odisséia...**_

Touya e Yukito chegaram cedo na pracinha que sempre se encontram para irem juntos para o colégio, ambos não haviam combinado o horário, mas um parecia ter lido a mente do outro. O evento também não foi diferente com Aisha e Nakuru que acidentalmente se encontraram no meio do percurso do colégio. Vindo de ruas opostas as duplas chegaram ao mesmo tempo no portão do colégio, pareciam que estavam sincronizados.

- Nossa que surpresa chegarmos todos ao mesmo tempo! – Falou Yukito com um tom inocente.

- Eh... Pulou da cama Yukito? Você não é um aluno retardatário, mas nunca o vi chegar tão cedo! - Nakuru em um tom divertido.

- Pois é, hoje eu simplesmente levantei e não consegui mais pegar no sono!

- Eu também! Levantei uma hora antes do despertador tocar - Disse Aisha com cara de sono.

- Oh gente! Quanto tempo mais vamos ficar parados aqui? – Exclamou um irritado Touya, que pelo jeito a insônia havia batido na porta do seu quarto.

- Vamos para a sala e ficamos conversando um pouco até o pessoal chegar! – Nakuru.

- É podíamos começar a pensar no que faremos para o festival de verão! – Aisha.

- Boa idéia! - Yukito.

- Então vamos logo! Oh povinho indeciso! - Touya.

A aula transcorreu agitada, os professores tiveram que usar todos os seus artifícios para conter a excitação da turma. No fim das aulas, todos os alunos até mesmo aqueles que não estavam inscritos nas atividades dos clubes, tiveram que permanecer no colégio para decidir o que realizariam para o festival!

A reunião se arrastou noite adentro, todos tinha idéias para o festival, mas não chegavam a uma conclusão de qual seria a apresentação principal. Por fim ficou decidido que seriam realizados micros apresentações de diversos tipos, e no ultimo dia seria realizado um grande espetáculo musical.

Os dias se arrastam corridos não só para os alunos do colégio Seijyu, mas também para toda Tomoeda, não era novidade que o festival envolvia toda a cidade, e que todos aguardavam mais que ansiosos para festa.

Enquanto isso no aeroporto de Londres...

- Você tem certeza de que ela está residindo aqui?

- Esses foram os dados que a organização me passou...

- A única coisa que sabemos é que ela está nesta maldita cidade!

- Se tivéssemos como obter dados da localização precisa 'Eles' não necessitariam nos enviar!

- Não suporto mais esse jogo de gato e rato, sou o melhor oficial da organização e nunca uma 'presa' me consumiu tanto tempo!

- É verdade... Mas a garota é esperta, parece que consegue pressentir quando estamos perto!

- Se quer saber, eu não descarto essa possibilidade! 'Eles' disseram que isso não é possível, mas ela é uma bomba relógio, por isso temos que correr antes que o pior aconteça...

- Não quero nem cogitar essa possibilidade, me dá arrepios!

- Tenha cautela caso você a encontre antes de mim, não quero perder mais nenhum agente, já morreram muitos por causa daquela a raposa!

- Fui informado sobre isso antes de aceitar a missão!

- Se está avisado melhor ainda! Agora só falta você me fazer o favor de não morrer, as investigações se atrasam por demais quando um agente morre, e ela ganha mais tempo!

- Eu sei disso, e não estou disposto a perder a minha vida por ela!

- Ótimo! Que bom que entendeu, agora vamos sair desse aeroporto e começar a agir logo!

As duas figuras sombrias se dirigiram ao hotel que haviam reservado previamente. No dia seguinte estavam determinados a só saírem da cidade até cumprirem com a sua missão.

Voltando a Tomoeda...

Já haviam se passados três meses depois do primeiro passeio do novo quarteto, que por sinal estava despertando o interesse de todos os alunos do colegial. Ouviam-se falar pelos corredores, que eram o grupo de alunos mais bonito e inteligente; é verdade que Touya e Yukito sempre foram muito populares no colégio mesmo sem fazer nada para conquista a fama juvenil. Nakuru, por sua vez desde que botara os pés na sala de aula gerou uma grande simpatia de todos os garotos, por ser bem sucedida em tudo que fazia e pelo bom humor e beleza. Mas o que era excelente, tornou-se de uma vez imbatível e inacessível com a chegada de Aisha na turma, definitivamente a estranha garota estrangeira foi o peso que faltava para o mais novo time da área. Porém, a fama e a popularidade também carregam consigo o seu fardo, devido as suas habilidades o quarteto era solicitado para tudo, era só terminar uma atividade, que logo aparecia um colega com um outro problema para ser resolvido, para Aisha essa exposição era totalmente anormal e um tanto incomodativa, pois sempre esteve acostumada a andar pela penumbra dos colégios que freqüentara, de forma rasteira e sutil com um móvel ou outra coisa do gênero.

Finalmente conseguira terminar o ultimo trabalho que foi pedido por seu colega, que era um dos responsáveis pela organização do festival, mas antes que outro aparecesse lhe pedido algo resolveu sair para uma área mais isolada do colégio.

- Para onde posso ir? Não existe um lugar em que eu vá que eu não seja solicitada! Pra mim tudo isso é tão estranho... - Pensava alto, a ruiva que não se dera contra que outro colega se aproximara dela.

- Por que isso é estranho para você?- Surgiu Yukito saindo de uma sala.

- Aiiiii! - Estava tão entretida com os seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença do sorridente colega.

- Perdoe-me! Não tive a intenção de assusta-la.

- Ah! Não se preocupe, não foi nada eu realmente estava distraída! - Tentando se recompor do susto.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!

- Ah! Aquilo que eu falei...

- É, você não parece muito à vontade com a situação.

- Nunca foi popular nos colégios em que estudei, e de repente em poucos meses, todos sabem o meu nome e me pedem ajuda... Na verdade não sei como lhe dar com tudo isso! Mas você me parece bastante à vontade com esse excesso de atenção...

- Eu gosto de ajudar os outros quando posso, e na sua outra escola você não ajudava os seus colegas?

- Não é isso! É que nunca me pediam ajuda, aliás, eles nem sabiam que eu existia, eu tinha a obrigação de ser discreta, não podia chamar a atenção... OPA! – Neste momento se dera conta que falara mais do que devia.

-'Obrigação de ser discreta' como assim?

- Ah... Bem... Isso... Não é nada! - Pronunciava cada palavra a ponto de gaguejar.

- O que houve Aisha você parece pálida?

- Imagine! Foi impressão sua... Quase eu ia esquecendo, com toda essa agitação eu nem, almocei, deve ser isso! - Tentando desesperadamente mudar o rumo da conversa.

- É mesmo, eu também não, tinha me esquecido!

- Então vamos almoçar juntos? – Nestes meses Aisha já conhecia um pouco melhor os seus novos amigos, e quando se tratava de Yukito, ela já sabia que o seu estômago era o seu ponto fraco.

- Vamos! – Disse abrindo um largo sorriso, e esquecendo do assunto que abordavam há poucos instantes.

Em outra sala do colégio Touya se jogava exausto em uma carteira, enquanto via os seus outros colegas se despedirem dele, carregando um monte de cartazes e parte da decoração que tinham acabado de preparar, e uma outra colega que acompanhou os outros até aporta da sala e caminhava na direção dele. Ele suspirou e volto-se para a janela apreciando o fim de tarde, imaginado que desta vez voltaria cedo para caso, pois, não teria treino naquele dia.

Nakuru sentou numa carteira em sua frente apenas o observou calada. Porém, não demorou muito para tentar quebrar o silencio.

- Finalmente acabamos por hoje, pensei que ficaríamos até tarde desta vez...

- Pensei que gostasse desse tipo de agitação. – Respondeu de forma seca ainda sem encara-la nos olhos.

- Eu gosto, mas está cansativo!

- Hum...

- Por que você não se candidatou a presidência da comissão de organização? Imaginei que não fugiria da responsabilidade... – Resolveu provocá-lo.

- Não foi da comissão que preferir me distanciar... – Disse dando uma rápida olhada para a jovem de cabelos longos.

- Que pena! Se você tivesse se candidatado talvez teria alcançado o seu objetivo! – Falou decidindo dentro de si mesma levar as rudes palavras do colega na esportiva.

- Hã ! - Definitivamente ela tinha o desafiado.

- Desta vez eu havia decido fazer parte da equipe de contra-regra, eu não queria organizar nada e tampouco fazer parte das apresentações... Isso porque esta é a mesma equipe da qual a Aisha participa. – Disse abrindo o mais largo dos sorrisos.

- É mesmo! – Falou ainda muito desconfiado.

- Teria outro motivo? Ou será que eu só posso gostar de uma única pessoa e fazer apenas as coisas que ela gosta? – Desta vez ela havia passado dos limites.

- COMO! O que quer dizer? – Por um momento Touya quase gritou.

- Huuuummmm! – Voltou-se para a janela de forma tranqüila e direcionou-se novamente para ele – É verdade que a sala da Sakura ficará responsável pela loja de doces?

- É! Ela, a Tomoyo e o moleque chinês estão decidindo o que serão preparados para o festival. – Disse impaciente.

- A Sakura falou comigo por telefone, e me disse que estava muito feliz por que o festival seria no templo Tsukimine, e que os pratos principais seria preparados por eles... Mas pelo visto você ainda não gosta muito do descendente do meu mestre!

- É claro que o festival seria realizado lá, o templo Tsukimine é o maior e o mais antigo de Tomoeda! E quanto ao moleque, eu não tenho menor a intenção de mudar a minha opinião. – Respondeu de forma categórica.

- É uma tolice pensar assim, mas ainda acho que você vai gostar dele!

- Isso é uma previsão?

-Não... É só uma intuição! – Ao terminar a frase deu um beijo relâmpago perto da orelha do jovem moreno, e sai ligeiro antes que ele tivesse chance de reclamar ou fazer cara feia. Touya apenas exclamou:

- Gostar do moleque chinês! ISSO NUNCA!

_**Continua...**_

18/03/2005

**Notas da autora:** E aí gente como vocês acham que a fic vai indo? Como vocês já devem ter notado vem mais gente nova na área... quem são eles? Quais as suas verdadeiras intenções? Só há um meio de descobrir... lendoooooooooooooo! (Nem precisam falar! Oh respostinha baka!) Bem eu tenho pensado um pouco... eu não sei se vcs pensam como eu, mas... "Lendas do Destino" é um nome pra lá de meloso para uma fic, digno de novela mexicana ( E olha que eu adoro essas novelas... por favor não me condenem, nem me atirem pedras...) Mas eu estava com tanta vontade de começar a escrever de verdade, que devo confessar que não me inspirei muito para definir um nome ideal, e no final acabou saído este mesmo ¬¬"

Mil beijos otakus...

Thay Li 


	5. Chapter 5

**LENDAS DO DESTINO**

Capitulo 5

_**Parte I – Quando os laços de amizade se fortalecem e se enfraquecem...**_

Yukito trabalhava arduamente em conjunto de alguns colegas que pintavam os painéis que ficariam no fundo do palco nas apresentações, era fim de tarde quando todos decidiram parar por aquele dia, afinal, o festival não a única coisa que tinham para fazer, e os trabalhos escolares não cessaram por causa do evento. Desta vez, estava trabalhando sozinho, ou seja, sem a companhia dos seus amigos, apenas, com alguns colegas de turma que pediram a sua ajuda porque este desenha muito bem. Touya encontrava-se treinando no ginásio junto da equipe de basquete, pois, no final daquele ano haveria um outro torneio entre os colégios classificados em todo o Japão, e como ele era o capitão, não poderia faltar aos treinos. Nakuru se via atolada com outros alunos decidindo como seria a decoração, iluminação dos palcos, e outras coisas de caráter técnico. E quanto a Aisha, a última vez que foi vista, estava sendo arrastada por um bando de outras garotas que precisavam produzir os figurinos das peças. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores a caminho da biblioteca Yukito pensava sobre a sua condição atual, e como a sua vida tinha mudando em tão poucos meses...

"Como as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo... antes era só eu e o Touya, ele era o meu único amigo, antes de toda verdade sobre mim ser revelada a ele, por dentro eu me perguntava se ele aceitaria a minha condição... Ser um guardião! Afinal eu não sou um ser humano, mas... eu vivo e me sinto como um. E o Touya já sabia de tudo isso! Somos amigos porque repartimos segredos? Não! ele me considera como um ser humano, independente da origem da minha forma. Por causa disso não permitir que outros se aproximassem de mim. Não uma conseguiria ter uma amizade tão profunda com outra pessoa como eu tenho com ele. Agora, tudo realmente mudou, e eu não tive como reagir, ou será que eu não queria reagir? Tudo que sei é que agora somos um grupo! Eu, o Touya, a Nakuru e também a Aisha! Acho que gosto disso... se parece um pouco com a história da Sakura... antes era só ela e a Tomoyo, mas agora está tudo diferente; tem o Li e o Eriol, e sinto que a Sakura de hoje é mais feliz e sorridente que a Sakura de antes, será que um dia vou me sentir assim, será que isso vai acontecer comigo?"

Porém os pensamentos de Yukito foram interrompidos por um som que vinha de uma sala isolada no fim do corredor. Ele entra pela dos fundos da sala e observa atentamente uma garota que ensaia algumas notas com um violino...

- Assim não está bom, quem sabe se eu tentar com o piano o som não fique melhor? – Diz a estudante de forma preocupada e distraída.

Yukito reconhece imediatamente a garota, enquando ela caminhava até o piano que estava próximo a janela. A luz do sol toca nos cabelos da jovem, refletindo o tom escarlate dos fios intensamente cacheados...

"É a Aisha! Não fazia idéia que ela tocava, mas acho que ela não percebeu que eu estou aqui! Vou lá falar com ela..." –

Entretanto, ele parou no instantaneamente de andar momento em que ela começou a tocar, e para o aumento da surpresa dele, Aisha cantava também. Sua voz suave ecoava por todos os cantos da casa de forma calma, atraindo a atenção dos pássaros que pousavam nos galhos da árvore, que estava localizada bem perto da janela em que o piano se situava. A música que cantava era realmente muito bonita, porém muito triste, Yukito, por sua vez decidiu espera que ela terminasse com a canção para poder cumprimenta-la...

_Smile_

_(Charles Chaplin)_

_Sorrir quando a dor te torturar_

_E a saudade atormentar_

_Os teus dias tristonhos vazios_

_Sorri quando tudo terminar_

_Quando nada mais restar_

_Do teu sonho encantador_

_Sorri quando o sol perder a luz_

_E sentires uma cruz _

_Nos teus ombros cansados doridos_

_Sorri vai mentindo a tua dor _

_E ao notar que tu sorris_

_Todo mundo irá supor_

_Que és feliz_

_Smile_

Ao terminar a música Aisha foi surpreendida pelos aplausos entusiasmados de Yukito, que surgia dos fundos da sala e agora caminhava na direção dela.

- Yukito?

- Nossa! Como você toca bem!

- Isso... bem... é só um roby!

- Você parece uma profissional!

- É... eu sempre passei muito tempo sozinha... então usava esse tempo livre para aprender algo útil!

- Estou impressionado!

- Ha quanto tempo está aqui?

- Estou desde o momento em que tocava violino. Aliás, foi atraído pelo som dele.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI A TODO ESSE TEMPO, MAS COMO FOI QUE EU NÃO PERCEBI!

- Me desculpe, não tive a intenção de espiona-la... Só não queria perturba-la.- um pouco tímido.

- Eu só me assustei, não precisa se desculpar...

- Fiquei encantado com a forma como canta, é simplesmente perfeito, por que não canta no festival, o pessoal está a procura de boas atrações mesmo?

- Não! Eu não poderia! Não conseguiria cantar com tanta gente me olhando. Além do mas, eu só estava treinando uma música, mas não conseguir executa-la no violino, ainda tenho que aperfeiçoar!

- Que tal eu te ajudar, eu sei tocar violino e ouvi a melodia... podemos executa-la juntos, você toca no piano e canta enquanto faço uso do violino!

- É pode ser... – Ainda não tendo certeza de que fazia o certo.

- Então vamos!

Tranqüilamente Yukito pegou o violino e posicionou-se na frente do piano, de onde certamente os olhos de Aisha não poderiam fugir da sua imagem. A interpretação da música foi iniciada pelo violino e seguida pelo piano. Tudo transcorreu de forma perfeita parecia que os dois estavam ensaiando ha semana para o número. Quando a música terminou, Aisha tentou esboçar alguma frase mas, não conseguiu, parecia que o jovem de feições serenas exercia alguma espécie de poder sobre ela . Este também mostrava-se bastante surpreso com o resultado da música que havia acabado tocar, estava tudo tão perfeito e harmonioso, ele até pensou em dizer algo mais foi impedido por uma sucessão de aplausos. Era Nakuru e uma série de outras meninas que estavam encantadas com a apresentação do casal.

- Magnífico! Nunca ouvi nada mais comovente que isto! – Dizia Nakuru muito convicta.

- Eu não acredito nos que acabei de presenciar - exclama uma garota de cabelos curtos quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Finalmente tenho o que eu queria. Um grande número. – Enfim Clara, uma jovem muito bonita de cabelos louros e presidente da comissão de eventos.

- Ah! Vocês estavam aqui?- Aisha ainda muito vermelha.

- Como assim tem o que você queria Clara, não entendi?- Perguntava um Yukito confuso.

- Um grande número para fechar a ultima noite do festival de verão! - Desta vez a loura tinha sido mais firme.

- Ah não! Não acho uma boa idéia! – Aisha que tentava mudar a idéia de seus colegas!

- Por que não? A sua voz é incrivelmente bela, para ser sincera nunca ouvi nada parecido, ela será perfeita para finalizar o festival de verão, o evento será encerrado em grande estilo...

- Tenho que concordar com a Clara, Aisha já faz um tempão que não conseguimos uma atração para fechar o festival. Por favor, aceite! E você Yukito tem alguma coisa contra? – Nakuru desta vez parecia muito séria.

- Não, por mim não haverá problema, será um grande prazer... Aisha, eu vou estar com você, não tem porque ficar receosa...

Aisha não teve como negar as doces palavras de Yukito, que parecia usar de propósito o seu melhor sorriso. Após toda aquela discussão todos se retiraram da sala de música, como as suas aulas já tinham terminado Yukito ofereceu-se para acompanhar Aisha até em casa.

Já estava anoitecendo e Nakuru caminhava decidida para o ginásio de esportes, sabia bem o que iria fazer, e quem desejava ver, não demorou muito para avistar o objeto de seu interesse. Touya saía do vestiário, ainda com os cabelos molhados, e com uma toalha azul marinho ainda envolta do pescoço; neste momento, sentava-se em uma arquibancada enquanto amarrava os cadarços dos tênis. Ela o observou por algum tempo, depois, voltou-se para os céus de Tomoeda que voltaria a chover fortemente, por um instante começou a indagar-se o porquê daquele tempo, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para Touya, e seguiu em sua direção atravessando a quadra. Sem levantar os olhos para ela o jovem falou...

- Ainda está aqui?

- Hum rum!

- Pensei que as suas atividades já tivessem terminado? Já devia ter ido embora.

- Já terminaram há algum tempo, e eu resolvi ficar. O Yukito disse que você não iria com ele hoje e eu pensei...- Antes de concluir foi interrompida por ele.

- Não precisava se dar ao trabalho, sei me cuidar! – disse virando-lhe as costas, ele foi caminhado e atravessando a quadra e parou na entrada do ginásio quando percebeu que chovia. Ao ouvir as duras palavras de Touya, Nakuru apenas abaixou a cabeça e passou por ele no intuito de ir para casa sob aquela chuva mesmo. Porém, foi interrompida pelo garoto mal humorado que agarrara o seu braço...

- Está chovendo... – disse com a voz indiferente

- E daí ?

- Não pode sair sobre este tempo...

- E você se importa?

- Essa chuva é muito estranha. Por acaso não é obra do seu mestre é? – Agora foi a vez de Nakuru não responder, afinal se sentia insultada por ele ignorar a sua pergunta e foi saindo de ginásio mesmo sobre a forte chuva.

- Espere... a chuva ficou mais forte. – disse tentando impedi-la, porém foi recebido com uma reação nunca vista antes por ele.

- De que importa? Pare de falar comigo como se preocupa-se – Falavam em tom alto – Afinal eu não sou um ser humano mesmo! Não fico doente, não é isso que pensa...

- Nunca a tratei diferente por não ser humana...

- Não mesmo? Então me trata mal por que? É por causa do Yue?

- Nunca tive essa intenção... Eu só queria proteger meu amigo...

- E eu só tinha o dever de cumprir o desejo de meu mestre, não pense que foi fácil para mim...

- A vida dele corria perigo! Você sabe disso...

- Acha mesmo, que o meu mestre permitiria que a sua própria criação fosse destruída. O objetivo dele era fortalecer a Sakura e não enfraquecer Yue. Eu tinha que garantir que Sakura conseguiria sustentar a existência dele!. Sei que tinha te interrompido várias vezes, mas, entenda de uma vez por todas, que esse, era o meu DEVER, 'a minha responsabilidade'. Se Yue recebesse os seus poderes no momento errado, você poderia ter prejudicado e muito a Sakura...

- Eu não sabia...

- Pois é! Agora sabe! E porque raios eu tenho que pagar por isso até hoje! Até quando pretende me punir!

- Eu não tenho te castigado por isso...

- Ah não! E com tem me tratado todo esse tempo! – Já não media mais o tom das palavras – Sabe de uma coisa... me esquece, não quero saber... – Saiu na chuva virando as costas para o colega.

- Nakuru espere, você entendeu errado... – dizia enquanto corria atrás da colega na chuva.

- Me deixa Touya! – Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, não podia deixar que ele percebesse que chorava compulsivamente, não tinha controle algum sobre suas lágrimas. Mas Touya, sempre foi um excelente atleta e alcança-la não foi problema.

- Já disse para esperar! – Exclamava enquanto tentava recupera o fôlego foi quando se deu conta que a espevitada colega evitava olhar no seu rosto - Nakuru... – falava receoso enquanto levantava o rosto da colega.

- Sou uma guardiã, meu único dever é servir ao meu mestre, como um servo obediente, apenas isso Touya! Não é o que pensa?

- Não é por isso... Eu só...

- Então é pelo que? Por que me odeia tanto assim? Pra ser sincera eu não quero saber, me largar, não quero falar com você! Cansei de ser pisada, ignorada e humilhada por você! – Disse gritando o mais alto que podia, não suportava mais a indiferença de Touya, e agora o mesmo a via se derramar em lágrimas por ele, era humilhação demais para uma pessoa só, queria terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, pois, não resistiria por muito tempo.

Finalmente Nakuru consegue se soltar de Touya e sai correndo o mais rápido possível não dando chance dela segui-la. O garoto alto de cabelos escuros nada pode fazer apenas escutar espantado o desabafo da colega, não esperava ser tratado daquele jeito por ela, que sempre foi tão atenciosa com ele, e agora o tratara de forma tão ríspida. Naquele instante ele não tinha muito a fazer, não poderia falar com ela daquele jeito, só pioraria as coisas, resolveu ir para sua casa sobre aquele tempo mesmo, debaixo da farta chuva que agora parecia castigar a sua pele.

Nakuru entrou na mansão de Clow mais rápida que uma bala, sem cumprimentar ninguém correu direto para o seu quarto, lá se traçou e não desceu para o jantar. Suppy imediatamente estranhou o comportamento inédito da guardiã, enquanto Eriol lamentou consigo mesmo a infelicidade de sua criação.

Na manhã seguinte...

Definitivamente a guardiã da lua se recusava a levantar, hoje não tinha vontade de ir ao colégio Seijyu, mas não podia faltar, pois, agora faltavam poucas semanas para o festival de verão começar e ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer. Preguiçosamente ficou de pé e caminhou para o banheiro, tomou um lento banho, vestiu o seu uniforme e desceu para preparar o café da manhã. Quando chegou na cozinha se deparou com Eriol que já tinha terminado de organizar a refeição matinal, reparou que seu mestre havia cozinhado tudo que ela mais gostava, Eriol simplesmente sorriu e pediu que a ajudasse a colocara a mesa na sala de jantar, onde sempre realizavam as suas refeições. Nakuru concordou com um pouco de alegria, tentou esboçar um sorriso sincero e agradeceu a ele por tudo. Após a mesa posta todos sentaram a mesa e em seguida encaminhara-se para as suas escolas, desta vez Eriol resolvei acompanhar Nakuru até o colégio e durante o caminho não tocaram no assunto que a afligia, falaram apenas sobre banalidades do cotidiano...

- Juro que ainda não entendo por que você vai a escola – Nakuru falava de forma displicente.

- Eu gosto de estar perto da minha querida discípula! – Eriol

- Por que vai acontecer alguma outra coisa? Você planejou algo?

- Não... não tenho nada em mente.

- Mas então por ainda usa essa forma de criança? Faz tudo isso somente pela Sakura mesmo?

- Pelo visto vejo que a sua astúcia continua bastante aguçada... Mas posso dizer, que também tenho os meus interesses pessoais aqui em Tomoeda...

- Sei... Interesses pessoais... – Falou com os olhos brilhando já desconfiando dos verdadeiros motivos de seu mestre.

Chegando na sala de aula...

Quando Nakuru entrou na sala Aisha, Yukito e Touya já haviam chegado. Parou por alguns instantes ao ver a imagem do jovem com que discutira na noite passada, e seguiu em frente. Cumprimentou muito formal a todos, e evitou olhar nos olhos escuros dele. Esse comportamento se seguiu durante toda a aula. Yukito e Aisha se entreolhavam um buscando no outro a explicação do portar dos dois, ambos queriam saber o porque Nakuru e Touya não estarem se falando, por fim Yukito decidiu mandar um bilhete para Aisha dizendo que ele se encarregaria de descobrir o que acontecia com seu amigo, e pediu para que ela ficasse a cargo de Nakuru. Com muita cautela as duplas se dividiram no intuito de atingir o objetivo da perigosa missão.

As duas amigas caminhavam distraidamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda, Aisha ainda lutava em sua mente pensando em algum modo de iniciar aquela conversa, no início pensou que era só um mal estar entre a garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e o jovem carrancudo, mas, com o decorrer da aula percebeu que a coisa havia sido mais séria – Nakuru não só não falava mais com Touya, como também não olhava mais para a cara do mesmo – Para a sua salvação ela avistou um local que o seu amigo guloso lhe mostrara outro dia.

- Olha Naki! Aquela sorveteria de que o Yukito tinha me falado! Vamos passar lá? E que ele me falou de tantas coisas deliciosas que elas vendem que eu fiquei com vontade... Por favor vamos? – Nakuru concordou sem muita emoção, mas estava disposta a fazer aquele favor para a sua amiga.

- Vamos sim! – As duas entraram na sorveteria, e escolheram uma mesa perto da janela, que dava para uma bela vista, fizeram os seus pedidos para a garçonete e ficaram esperando eles chegarem.

- A vista da janela parece estar mesmo muito interessante? – falou tentado tira-la do transe.

- Ah! Me desculpe Ai-chan é que hoje não está sendo um bom dia para mim...

- É por causa do Touya? – Observou a face da amiga se contrair e revelar um olhar triste.- O que aconteceu? Estou preocupada, vocês nem se olharam hoje, e ontem estava tudo tão bem, você parecia feliz!

- É que tivemos uma discussão... – falava pausadamente tentando se conter – Na verdade fui eu que briguei com ele... – A voz saíra de forma arrastada e arrependida.

- Você brigar com ele? Impossível! Ele foi rude contigo não foi? – Os olhos da guardiã se arregalaram, surpresos com a percepção da garota a sua frente.

- Foi... – Mais uma vez saíra sem emoção – Mas... eu também disse tanta coisa para ele... nem sei como isso foi acontecer, quando vi tinha despejado na cara dele tudo que pesava em meu coração...

- Você gosta dele não é? E quando falo gostar, quero dizer que os seus sentimentos por ele são maiores e mais profundos do que uma amiga deve realmente sentir por um amigo... – Com essa Nakuru não esperava, com a sua mais nova amiga tinha percebido isto? Elas se conheciam ha tão pouco tempo, não tinha outra alternativa, apenas concordou com a irremediável verdade.

- Sim... Eu gosto dele, eu gostou MUITO dele, talvez até, mas do que devesse... – disse incerta. – Não agüentava mais aquela situação, nem um gesto de carinho, um sorriso amigável, ou apenas uma conversa franca e informal.

- Entendo, mas as coisas não podem continuar desse jeito, apesar do jeito duro do Touya, tinha algo em vocês... Não sei... mas, vocês parecem se dar tão bem, quero dizer, tem uma certa cumplicidade no relacionamento de vocês, e isso é algo que eu não vejo ele dividir com o Yukito...

- Realmente sua sensibilidade é muita apurada! Não conheço muitas pessoas com essa percepção. Mas tem uma coisa em que você está certa sim! Tem coisas que ele não dividi com o Yuki... E é por minha causa, é complicado explicar, mas quando cheguei aqui, eu tinha um motivo. E acabei me envolvendo com ele e de certa forma o Yuki também, acho que criei muitos problemas para ele no inicio e...

- E por isso você se culpa... mesmo que você tenha causado problemas para aqueles dois não é motivo para se culpar... As coisas acontecem sem que possamos reagir diante dos fatos. Isso é o que chamam de destino...

- Então você acredita no destino...

- Não necessariamente, mas sei que existem coisas que infelizmente não podemos evitar – falou a garota ruiva sem muita emoção e com um olhar distante.

- Aisha você não é uma pessoa comum não é? Mas queria agradecer pelo que fez por mim hoje... Muito obrigada, me sinto bem melhor agora.

- Foi uma prazer ajuda-la, só que agora tem mais uma coisinha...

- Vou ter que falar com o Touya né?

- Exato!

E desta forma terminou a missão de Aisha, só faltava Yukito tentar derrubar as barreiras de Touya...

Na casa de Yukito...

- Não acredito que terminamos, pensei que levaríamos a noite toda!

- Ah! até que conseguimos fazer tudo rápido pensei que teríamos que concluir o resto amanhã bem cedo no colégio - dizia Yukito olhando para a pilha de lanternas orientais e outros componentes para a montagem dos cenários das peças.

- Bem vamos encomendar algo para comermos você deve estar morto de fome...

- Não... – ao disser isso Yukito deparou-se com um Touya muito espantado - Quero tratar outro assunto com você...

Ao terminar a frase, Touya, estranhou, mas, ou perceber a seriedade nos olhos do amigo, percebeu que seria algo do qual ele não pudesse fugir ou evitar. Não, não tinha jeito ele realmente teria que falar sobre o assunto que evitou durante todo esse tempo. Agora não haveria retorno, pois, ele mesmo, sabia que com Yukito ele não poderia mentir nem disfarçar, teria que ser totalmente sincero e transparente e isso era algo que o jovem de cabelos acinzentados conseguia dele independente de sua vontade...

- O que aconteceu? Ou melhor, por que brigaram? – falou de forma leve e displicente.

- Do que esta falando? – tentando inutilmente desviar do assunto. Yukito não se deu por vencido. E a julgar pelo estado de Nakuru, decidir não perder tempo e nem ser flexível. Algo havia acontecido e Touya tinha a sua parcela de culpa. Sentou-se bem de frente ao amigo e tirou os óculos, isso assustou o jovem sabia que teria que encarar os olhos de Yukito e não teria como fugir.

-Eu não sei bem a certo... foi muito rápido – disse se levantando, tentando desviar dele

- Não sabe?... isso é novo – Yukito caminhou novamente e colocou-se de frente ao amigo e desta vez esta sério e aborrecido. Aquilo foi demais para Touya, que falou antes que pudesse pensar.

- Ela foi me encontrar no ginásio e eu acabei sendo rude, estava chovendo muito e eu estranhei perguntei se o mestre dela tinha algo a ver com isso então ela descontrolou – com a cabeça baixa ele foi relatando cada palavra de aflição dita pela colega e quando levantou a cabeça viu o rosto de Yuki se contorcendo eu algo que ele não soube explicar. Depois de uma pausa ele se pronunciou.

- Não pode culpar Clow por tudo, aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer. Pensei que tinha superado...

- Yuki você não entendeu direi...

-Não quem não entendeu foi você, Nakuru não teve culpa no que aconteceu. Ela sofreu com que aconteceu, mas Sakura precisava se desenvolver para que pudesse sustentar a minha existência sem a ajuda dos seus poderes. Não foi fácil para mim descobri a verdade, que eu não passo de um disfarce, que minhas memórias não passavam de mentiras, que o meu 'eu' era algo que eu não sabia explicar, mas você continuou me tratando igual, então por que? me diz, porque com ela é diferente? – disse se exaltando aos poucos – No fim do juízo final achei que você só estava ressentido, que por eu ter quase desaparecido você ficou chateado. Mas Clow é meu criador, eu o amava muito, mas estou feliz com Sakura e principalmente por ter conhecido o meu melhor amigo. Me machuca quando você a trata diferente, eu também sou como ela...

- Eu não quis dizer isso... – Falou arrependido por perceber que também magoou o amigo.

- Voce não me respondeu por que a trata diferente? Ou ainda não percebeu os sentimentos dela por você? – Desta vez Touya ficou mudo e so pode arregalar os olhos.

- Não é verdade. Ela não sente nada por mim, ela não pode sentir...

- Eu não estou escutando isso... Olha no inicio eu achei que era brincadeira, só por que a Naki era levada, mas depois tudo se acalmou, a caçada das cartas acabaram e ela continuou do mesmo jeito...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não quis ofender..

- ELA TE AMA! Até quando vai ficar mentido para si mesmo... – o sangue de Touya congelou, não espera que Yukito berra-se em plenos pulmões aquilo que ele não acreditava.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – disse temeroso

- Eu não acredito... Eu sinto, eu sei. E eu desejo sinceramente a felicidade a ela. – ao dizer isso a verdade se abateu, sobre ele. Senti-se um cretino, um tolo, uma pessoa despresivel, pensou em todas as coisas duras que disse a amiga e percebeu que tinha sido cruel, muito cruel, principalmente por que agora sabia da verdade.

- Como fui cruel, preciso me desculpar com ela...

- Não esperava outra coisa de você

_Parte II - O Festival de Verão_

Era chegado o grande dia, decididamente a cidade de Tomoeda estava ansiosa. Para todos os lados que se olhassem era possível ver pessoas correndo preocupadas em realizar com perfeição a sua contribuição para o evento, no aeroporto chegava vôos de todos os cantos do Japão, todos querendo prestigiar o grande festival que dentro de algumas horas iria tomar conta da cidade de Tomoeda.

Enquanto isso no templo Tsukimine...

Touya acabava de pendurar a ultima lanterna oriental, e com ajuda de Yukito, eles conseguiram concluir a decoração do palco e do templo pouco antes da hora do almoço. Mais uma vez, Aisha e Nakuru não foram vistas com os dois rapazes, apesar de agora ambos estarem ao menos se olhando, e se limitavam a se cumprimentarem formalmente. Antes de saírem para almoçar, Yukito ligou para Aisha sem a presença de Touya, para descobrir como andava o humor de Nakuru, pois, depois da sua discussão com o carrancudo jovem se tornava cada vez mais raro ver o seu sorriso, porém, a com a reposta negativa da ruiva, Yukito desistiu de forçar um encontro entre os dois colegas e amigos de classes, temendo as conseqüências catastróficas deste encontro.

Acabara de anoitecer e as pessoas chegavam aos montes andando de um lado a outro para poderem assistir os shows e espetáculos que se seguiriam por aquela noite, o festival de verão tinha a duração de cinco dias e em cada dia teriam apresentações diferentes homenageando a chegada da nova estação.

- Nossa está tudo tão lindo! – Fala de forma animada a menina de cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos de esmeralda.

- Tem razão Sakura, está tudo muito bonito mesmo... Fiquei sabendo que quem organizou a decoração do festival foi a turma do seu irmão! – Tomoyo.

- Foi sim durantes os meses que antecederam o festival eu vi o Touya maluquinho!

- Por falar nele onde ele está?

- Ele foi se trocar na casa do Yukito, eles chegaram um pouco mais tarde pois estão cansados.

- Ei Sakura! o Shaoran e a Meilin chegaram!

- Desculpe-nos por favor, a Meilin demorou para se arrumar.

- Eu tinha que estar perfeita!

- Que bom que chegaram agora vamos nos divertir!

O grupo apenas seguiu em direção ao templo Tsukimine, onde a diversão estava apenas começando, mais tarde se encontraram com Eriol, e juntos desfrutaram pelo resto da noite.

_**Continua...**_

Mil beijos otakus... Thay Li

E-mail: **thay_.br**

03/11/2005


End file.
